Why Don't You Kiss Her
by starfish1234
Summary: Hes always been the best friend, can he be something more?


**Heres a small one-shot fluff ball between Zoey and Chase**

**enjoy and no flames plz**

**thanks**

* * *

(Chase POV)

I was walking her back to her dorm room after watching a movie in the girls lounge room. We were talking and laughing like we always do. There was never a boring moment between us. We were the best of friends, we shared everything and did everything together, I was her half and she was mine.

You see ever since I met Zoey on her first day here at PCA, when I crashed my bike into the flag pole we've been the best of friends, I've even developed a HUGE crush on her but I've never had the guts to tell her how I really fell , I guess that feeling o rejection is to strong.

"Hey Chase you ok?' she asked as we reached the door outside her dorm room.

I guess Zoey noticed me zoom out.

"Ah nothing I'm fine just…ah thinking of a test that I have tomorrow" I lied

To bad Zoey knows me better that that.

"No seriously Chase what's wrong, you've been silent for we while now and I _know_ that you (she pointed at me) zooming out has nothing to do with a "test"

She topped "test" with air quotes.

_Damm, busted! _I thought

"No seriously I was thinking of that math test we have tomorrow" I lied again; I tried to give her a convincing look. Too bad it didn't work.

"Ok fine whatever you say" she said in her angelic sing-song voice.

"See you tomorrow I guess" She smiled then turned away. I went weak at the knees I loved her smile then….

"Zoey wait!"

Unaware of my actions I seized her arm and pulled her back to me I cupped her blushing cheek in my hand; I looked deeply into her shocked blue eyes, I started to lean in I felt her lean in too my eyelids fluttered down out lips were just about to touch then

"Hey Zoey you back woah,,,,,,?" Lola swung open the door in a hurry breaking the special moment.

_Damm Lola, I was just about to kiss the girl of my dreams._

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked

"No nothing I muttered" looking down at my feet. I moved away from Zoey. She looked hurt and slightly annoyed for some reason. Maybe she wanted to kiss me too.

"Well I gotta got…. um bye Zoe""

"Bye Chase"

I waited at the doorway till her and Lola went inside when I heard the lock click I turned away, when I was outside I let out a huge scream

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I punched the bench that was near me.

"This close, this close" I used my finger and thumb to show how close.

"This close, damm you Lola, you just _had _to break the moment" I yelled.

I walked around outside for half and hour kicking plants, screaming and carrying on, to release my anger and show the world how pissed off I was.

After a while I got cold and headed back to my dorm room, thank god Logan and Michael were asleep.

I was up for the rest of the night just laying there and thinking about her. I just can't get her outta my head, Not that I wanted to anyway.

I wanted so badly to go up to her and confess my feelings and feel those soft cherry lips against mine. I don't think I have enough courage to confess everything to her. I try to ignore her image in my head and as the night wore on I finally drifted into the land of dreams with her in it.

"Yo chase, Chase…. Chase…. CHASE!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

I fell out of bed my mind racing and now my head pounding from hitting the floor.

"What do you want Michael?" I mumbled.

"Dude its 11:30 in the morning get your ass outaa bed and tell Zoey how you feel, before you drive the whole world insane!" he yelled sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry wait… what?"

"You were talking in your sleep about Zoey again" he whined

"Shit was I?'

"Yep now get outta bed and tell her how yah really feel!"

"Urgh FINE!" I yelled getting off the floor and heading towards the showers.

Once I was showered, dressed, teeth brushed I made my way to the girls dorm and Zoey's room. I knock on the door and Lola answers.

"Oh hey Chase" she greets

"Hey Lola, is Zoey here?" I ask.

Lola gave me a sympathetic look "sorry no she left with David this morning and their on their way for a coffee, I could tell her you stopped by." she replied.

My face fell David was on the hockey team and was every girl's fantasy. Looks like Zoey would rather kiss him then me.

"Nah its ok, bye Lola"

"Bye Chase" She shut the door and I turned away.

I decided to not return to my dorm I headed towards the coffee stand maybe a coffee might cheer me up.

When I got there I noticed Zoey sitting on a table alone looking sad, holding her favourite dramachinno. I wonder what was wrong where was David? Not that I cared where he was but why was Zoey all alone.

I walked up "hey Zoe" I asked

"Oh hey Chase" She barely smiled at me.

"What's wrong Zoe" I asked full concern in my voice.

"Well…" she began

"We'll I mimicked"

"I was supposed to get a coffee with David this morning and things were going well till he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said no then he just got all sad and walked away now I feel sad that I hurt his feelings".

I gave her a quiet "oh" on return

"So why did you refuse to be his girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"Well you see there's this guy" I felt my muscles tense, whoever _"this guy_" was I wanted to kick him into next year!

"Go on"

She looked at me with those large blue eyes.

"And he's really sweet, cute but not the coolest guy around"

Yeah still not warming up to this guy I thought quietly to myself.

"But it will never work' she finally finished. Then she got up and walked away leaving her coffee on the table still untouched.

"Huh?"

I got up and followed her I round her sitting under a tree away from everyone here at PCA. She was a beautiful sight.

I sat down next to her I could smell her perfume; she was so beautiful I thought.

Well it was now or never

Before I could stop myself my lips were on hers, they were everything I had ever imagined, I began to pull away when I felt pressure she was kissing me back her tanned arm snaked round my neck and my arm snaked round her waist pulling her closer. It wasn't a rough kiss it was soft and smooth.

I pulled away and began to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that," she said

"Really what about the not do cool, cute guy you like" I asked utterly shocked.

"Are you blind or deaf Chase? The guy I love is you" she said.

I entwined my hand with hers "good cause I love you too"

Then she leaned in and kissed me again but this time longer and sweeter.

I was the happiest man alive I have the girl of my dreams in my arms and the fact that she loves me back has just made the world a better place. Now Michael has no reason to say

"_why don't you kiss her"_


End file.
